Perfect World
by nanashimai
Summary: AU. "Mengurus dua keluarga itu pusing." Akashi Seijuurou hanya menginginkan untuk berbahagia bersama Akashi Kouki, karena dengan dia lah dunianya lengkap. AkaFem!Furi. Aka/OC.
1. Seijuurou

**Waktu banjir hari sabtu, entah kenapa kepikiran buat fanfic ini, akhirnya malah bikin akafuri, padahal rencananya fic ini mau di tulis berdasarkan POV-nya OC ini ;w;**

**Terpaksa masukin OC disini, berhubung saya selalu tega sama OC saya :'3 #bukan**

**maaf baru pertama kali buat fic akafuri! maaf kalo Akashi-sama terlalu OOC #dilempargunting**

**pairing: AkaFem!Furi, AoMomo, KiFem!Kuro, MidoTaka, implied KagaAlex**

**I don't own Kuroko no Basuke dan karakternya. KnB milik Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei.** **Plot fanfic ini milik saya.**  
**Cover: pixiv illust id 40844301**

* * *

"Putuskan hubunganmu dengan gadis desa itu, Seijuurou."

Akashi Seijuurou mendongak dari papan shogi yang tengah ia mainkan dengan ayahnya dan berkerut samar, berusaha untuk tidak menunjukkannya di hadapan sang ayah. Seijuurou paling tahu walaupun dia tidak sedang memperhatikannya, ayahnya selalu tahu apa yang sedang ia lakukan bahkan pikirkan.

"Aku tidak mengerti, ayah." Laki-laki berambut merah itu berkata, memecahkan keheningan yang menulikan di antara mereka berdua, kemudian mata heterokromnya kembali terfokus ke permainan papan yang sedang mereka mainkan. "Bukankah ayah sudah merestui hubunganku dengan Kouki?"

Laki-laki berambut cokelat yang lebih tua mendengus, kemudian menggerakkan salah satu pion shogi ke sebuah petak—_tepat seperti dugaannya_, batin Seijuurou. "Sudah saatnya seorang Akashi memiliki penerus yang _pantas_." Sekali lagi kening Seijuurou berkerut, tidak terima kekasihnya di sebut seperti nama sebuah penyakit menular yang menjijikkan. Namun tidak mendongak dari papan di hadapannya. "Dan aku tidak akan menerima gadis itu—siapa namanya? Furihata Kouki?—ke dalam keluarga Akashi."

"Kouki memiliki kemampuan observasi yang bagus, ayah. Berkat bantuannya, aku dapat—"

"Kita tidak memerlukan bantuan dari orang luar, Seijuurou." Ayahnya memotong kata-kata Seijuurou dengan ketus. "—dan seorang gadis desa? Sungguh, Seijuurou. Apa kau berusaha untuk menjatuhkan nama keluarga Akashi lebih jauh?"

Seijuurou meletakkan—lebih tepatnya, membanting—salah satu pion shogi dengan keras. Mata biasa mungkin tidak bisa melihatnya, namun Seijuurou—yang memiliki _Emperor Eyes_—dapat melihat ekspresi stoic ayahnya bergerak, terlihat kaget untuk beberapa milisekon.

Ayahnya tidak tahu betapa besar bantuan yang Furihata Kouki—kekasihnya yang telah berada di sisinya selama dua tahun lebih—berikan dengan kemampuan observasinya yang sebanding dengan Seijuurou. Seijuurou dapat lebih mudah membuat keputusan dan mendapat dukungan lebih banyak dari para pihak yang terlibat dalam proyek besarnya. Ini semua berkat Kouki yang mampu melihat pandangan yang sama dengan Seijuurou, dan dapat melengkapi kekurangan dalam rencana Seijuurou yang sudah mendekati sempurna.

"_Kau perlu intuisi seorang wanita juga_." Kouki berkata suatu ketika sambil terkekeh manis. Benar kata orang-orang; di balik laki-laki yang sukses, terdapat perempuan yang hebat.

Dan berani-beraninya orang ini, ayah Seijuurou sendiri, mengatakan hal-hal kurang ajar tentang Kouki. Siapapun yang berani mengatakan itu—bahkan orang tuanya sendiri—tidak akan segan-segan ia bunuh. Bahkan gunting merah yang selalu menemaninya di setiap saat, yang kini beristirahat di atas meja kecil di sebelah kursinya, akan terasa begitu cocok berada di wajah ayahnya sekarang.

Nah. Walaupun ide itu terasa begitu menggiurkan, Seijuurou bukan orang bodoh. Dia tidak ingin membuat skandal tentang '_CEO Perusahaan Akashi terbunuh ketika bermain shogi dengan anaknya, yang kini mewariskan posisi tersebut_'. Bisa-bisa semua usaha yang ia—dan Kouki—lakukan terbuang sia-sia.

"Aku sudah melakukan kontak dengan keluarga Hazuki." Suara ayahnya menyadarkannya dari lamunannya dan mendongak, memandangi ayahnya yang tengah memasang wajah sulit sambil menatap papan shogi di antara mereka. "Kau tahu keluarga Hazuki memiliki hutang yang besar dengan keluarga kita. Untuk itu aku berencana untuk menjodohkan seorang anak gadis miliknya denganmu—"

Seijuurou pernah mendengar nama Hazuki. Perusahaan Hazuki; perusahaan elektronik terbesar setelah Akashi, walaupun perbedaan di antara mereka begitu jauh hingga Seijuurou merasa nama itu tidak penting untuk di ingat. Hanya saja perusahaan itu tiba-tiba meminjam uang dengan jumlah besar pada Perusahaan Akashi, yang, menurut rumor, digunakan untuk menutup kerugian yang di sebabkan oleh penerus keluarga mereka yang tidak kompeten—

"Tunggu." Saat itulah kenyataan membentur kepalanya seperti ombak. "—apa maksud ayah, _menjodohkan_?"

"Kau mendengarku dengan jelas, Seijuurou." Ayahnya tersenyum lebar, seolah bangga terhadap dirinya sendiri yang telah membuat—walaupun enggan ia akui—sang _Emperor_ terlihat begitu terkejut seperti ini. "Terkadang kau melupakan posisimu, Seijuurou. Dan dengan itu, aku perlu mengikatmu."

Pernikahan akan menjadi rantai yang tepat untuk mengikat sang Emperor.

...Dan Seijuurou yang bisa membaca pikiran ayahnya seperti buku yang terbuka langsung menggeram.

Seijuurou yang telah mendapatkan restu ayahnya dua tahun lalu untuk menjadi kekasih Kouki tidak menyangka ayahnya akan mengkhianatinya seperti ini. Tidak. Jauh dalam pikirannya, Seijuurou tahu kalau suatu saat hal seperti ini akan terjadi, dan berbahagia dengan Kouki sepertinya membuat pikiran itu terdorong jauh dalam pikirannya—

Seijuurou mengangkat sebuah pion—sudut matanya menangkap perubahan ekspresinya sekali lagi, membuatnya tersenyum penuh kemenangan—dan meletakkan pion tersebut ke petak yang, kedua laki-laki dewasa itu ketahui, akan mengakhiri permainan dengan kemenangan Seijuurou.

"_Oute_ [1]." Laki-laki berambut merah itu berdiri, memandang ayahnya dengan tatapan merendahkan, yang hanya di balas dengan tatapan datar. "Aku selalu menang—dan kau tahu itu, ayah—dan oleh itu, aku tidak pernah salah." Kemudian Seijuurou berbalik. "Aku tidak akan membiarkan pernikahan konyol ini mengganggu hubunganku dengan Kouki."

Akashi Seijuurou tidak menunggu waktu untuk mendengar jawaban ayahnya dan langsung keluar dari ruang kerja ayahnya, sama sekali tidak melihat senyum penuh kemenangan dari sang laki-laki tua.

.

.

.

"...Sei?"

Dia membuka matanya perlahan, dan langsung merasakan pegal di bagian lehernya.

"Ah, kau tidak apa-apa, Seijuurou?" Wanita berambut cokelat di hadapannya langsung terlihat panik. Mata cokelatnya yang besar makin melebar. "I-Ini pasti karena kau tidur dengan posisi begitu!"

Bahkan tanpa menunggu kata-kata Seijuurou, Furihata Kouki—ah, sekarang Akashi Kouki, benar?—langsung meletakkan dua pasang jari di sisi lehernya, dan mulai memijat bagian itu dengan lembut.

Akashi Seijuurou merintih pelan, merasakan semua rasa pegalnya menguap begitu melihat sosok yang ia cintai tepat di hadapannya, begitu dekat hingga dia bisa merasakan hangatnya tubuh wanita itu, dan tanpa sadar langsung mendekap Kouki ke dalam pelukannya.

Kouki yang sama sekali tidak menduga kelakuan suaminya, agak terkesiap. Kedua tangan yang sejak tadi berusaha membuat leher Seijuurou lebih baik kini melingkar di leher laki-laki itu, berusaha untuk mendapatkan lebih banyak kehangatan darinya.

Seijuurou mendesah, menguburkan kepalanya di puncak kepala Kouki. Menghisap wangi shampo mawar yang selalu wanita itu gunakan. Dia mempererat pelukannya di pinggang Kouki, seolah berusaha menghilangkan wangi wanita itu dan menguburkan dirinya sendiri dalam wangi Kouki.

Memikirkan wanita itu saja sudah membuat Seijuurou jijik. Wanita dari keluarga Hazuki itu—ah, siapa lagi namanya? Dia tidak ingat—sudah bersamanya sejak dua bulan yang lalu. Bahkan Seijuurou harus terpaksa melakukan hubungan dengan wanita yang tidak ia kenal dan baru ia temui sekali. Sejak saat itu, bahkan masuk ke dalam rumahnya saja terasa seperti masuk ke dalam kawah penuh lumpur. Dan untuk membersihkan dirinya sendiri, dia harus bersama dengan Kouki, dalam hubungan yang intim dan penuh cinta.

Jangan salah; Seijuurou tidak membenci wanita itu. Wanita malang itu hanya korban dari kebodohan kakak tertuanya dan keegoisan keluarga Akashi—lebih tepatnya ayah Seijuurou. Wanita itu tidak bodoh, namun Seijuurou tidak menyukai bagaimana wanita itu enggan untuk mundur walaupun Seijuurou selalu memberinya isyarat untuk mejauh darinya. Oleh karena itu Seijuurou selalu beralasan untuk pergi ke pertemuan penting di tempat lain dan langsung menuju ke rumah Kouki, bahkan tidak kembali ke rumahnya selama beberapa hari. Hanya untuk menjauh dari tempat yang mulai terasa seperti sangkar, dengan wanita itu sebagai rantainya.

Lagipula, hubungannya dengan Kouki tidak ilegal. Kouki adalah istrinya, sah di bawah hukum. Mereka sudah mengucap janji suci lebih lama daripada pernikahannya dengan wanita itu. Seijuurou melamar Kouki sebulan sebelum ayahnya memutuskan untuk menjodohkannya dengan wanita itu, kemudian langsung menikah dengannya beberapa hari kemudian tanpa sepengetahuan ayahnya, hanya mengundang beberapa orang terdekat di antara mereka berdua.

"Sei?" Panggilan dari Kouki menyadarkannya dari lamunannya. "Ada yang sedang kau pikirkan?"

Seijuurou memandang wajahnya dengan lembut—tatapan yang hanya Kouki yang tahu—, kemudian mengecup keningnya, membisikkan kalau dia baik-baik saja.

Kemudian Kouki menggerutu dengan kesal, "Seijuurou, tolong jangan berbohong padaku."

Laki-laki itu tersenyum di kening Kouki, kemudian mengangkat tubuhnya dalam sebuah gendongan seperti pasangan pengantin baru. Wanita yang ada dalam gendongannya tersentak, kemudian mencengkram kain dari pakaian Seijuurou seolah nyawanya bergantung pada setiap benangnya.

"S-Sei! A-aku harus menyiapkan makan malam—"

"Untuk malam ini," Seijuurou menyela kata-kata wanita itu dan memberikannya senyumnya yang terbaik, yang dia tahu kalau Kouki tidak akan bisa mengatakan tidak pada senyum itu, "...Izinkan aku untuk memakanmu malam ini."

Dia tidak membiarkan Kouki mengatakan apapun dan langsung mengunci bibir mereka berdua, masih berjalan—berlari kecil—menuju tempat yang sudah ia hafal letaknya dan tidak perlu bertabrakan dengan lemari di sepanjang jalan mereka.

Seijuurou sudah lapar. Menyentuh Kouki sudah seperti oksigen keduanya, dan tidak melakukan hubungan dengannya selama... entah, seminggu mungkin? Sudah membuat tubuhnya begitu sesak.

Karena bersama Kouki, rantai yang mengikat lehernya seolah menghilang tanpa jejak.

.

.

.

Sungguh, Seijuurou merasa menjadi orang paling bahagia sebelum wanita itu tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam ruang kerjanya, kemudian meletakkan sebuah map putih. Di sudut atas map itu terdapat logo rumah sakit.

Dan saat membaca laporan yang ada dalam map itu, seluruh kebahagiaannya menguap seketika.

"Akashi-_san_," Wanita itu memulai, "...Aku hamil."

Ingin sekali dia membuang wanita ini—wanita yang telah membuat kebahagiaannya sirna tanpa jejak—entah kemana hingga tubuhnya tidak di temukan.

Baru tadi pagi, ketika Seijuurou sudah mulai mengubur dirinya dalam tumpukan kertas-kertas yang harus di periksa dan di tanda tangani oleh CEO Perusahaan Akashi, ponselnya berdering. Andai saja dia tidak mendengar nada panggilan yang di peruntukkan untuk Kouki, sudah pasti Seijuurou tidak akan mengangkatnya.

"Sei!" Suara wanita itu terdengar bersemangat dari ujung telepon. Bahkan Seijuurou bisa membayangkan kalau Kouki tengah melompat-lompat kegirangan sekarang. Membayangkan istri tercintanya melakukan hal yang manis, Seijuurou tertawa kecil dan berusaha menenangkannya. "Ah, dengar, Sei! Ini, oh tuhan—Satsuki-_san_! A-apa yang harus ku katakan? A-Aku terlalu bahagia sekarang!"

Satsuki? Seijuurou memang meminta Aomine Satsuki dan suaminya untuk datang dan menjaga Kouki dari orang yang mencurigakan—dalam hal ini, ayahnya dan para pers. Bahkan terkadang dia meminta teman Seijuurou dan Kouki, Kise Tetsuna, untuk datang jika Satsuki dan Daiki tidak bisa datang. Namun, entahlah. Bahkan Seijuurou yang mengaku bisa melihat masa depan tidak bisa menduga apa yang kedua wanita ini sedang bicarakan secara rahasia.

Setelah beberapa saat, Kouki akhirnya bisa menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Kemudian—"Sei! A-Aku hamil!"

..._Hah?_

"A-Aku serius!" Kouki melanjutkan, seolah bisa mendengar pikirannya (atau dia tidak sengaja mengatakannya? Seijuurou sudah tidak yakin). "A-Aku, Satsuki-_san_, dan Tetsuna pergi ke rumah sakit kemarin dan—oh tuhan, Sei! A-aku sungguh tidak tahu lagi—aku, aku—"

"Kouki," Seijuurou menarik nafas, berusaha menenangkan jantungnya yang barusan berdetak dua kali lebih cepat dan kegembiraan yang meluap dari hatinya. "Benarkah itu? Aku akan datang malam ini, oke? Bagaimana kalau kita makan di luar—" Hening sebentar, kemudian Seijuurou membiarkan senyum kecil menari di wajahnya. "—Ah, tentu saja. Bagaimana kalau aku memasak hari ini? Oke. Aku mencintaimu, Kouki." Kemudian memutuskan sambungan, sambil tersenyum pelan.

"Akashi-_san_." Suara wanita itu menarik Seijuurou dari lamunannya, membuat laki-laki berambut merah itu memicingkan mata heterokrom nya kepada wanita itu, yang kini terlihat ketakutan setengah mati. "B-Bagaimana, Akashi-_san_? B-Bukankah aku berhasil memberikan keturunan yang pantas untuk keluarga Akashi?"

Seijuurou memijat hidungnya, berusaha meredakan pening yang tiba-tiba menyerang kepalanya. Bagaimana bisa, wanita yang hanya tidur sekali dengan Seijuurou, hamil di saat yang sama dengan istrinya? Bahkan Akashi nyaris tidak pernah menatap wajah wanita itu, lebih lagi bicara dengannya.

Eksistensi wanita itu seperti asap di mata Seijuurou. Malah lebih parah dari Tetsuna.

"Hn." Akhirnya Seijuurou mengeluarkan sebuah jawaban, yang lebih terdengar seperti suara tercekik. Rantai di lehernya terasa mengikatnya lebih erat dari biasanya. "Apa itu yang ingin kau katakan? Tolong keluar dari ruanganku. Aku sedang sibuk sekarang."

Wanita itu cukup pintar untuk langsung mematuhi kata-kata Seijuurou, meninggalkannya sekali lagi dalam ruang kerjanya yang terasa sesak, seolah menginjak-injak paru-parunya.

Dia butuh udara segar, pikirnya, dan langsung mengambil jaket hitam. Udara di luar cukup dingin sekarang. Lagipula dengan Kouki, dia yakin dia tidak akan merasa kedinginan.

Sambil tertawa pelan, Seijuurou mengenakan jaketnya dan keluar dari ruang kerjanya. Mengabaikan—mungkin lebih tepatnya tidak menyadari—keberadaan wanita yang, kebetulan, melihat senyum yang tidak akan pernah terarah padanya.

.

.

.

"Sungguh, Sei! Kau tidak perlu berlebihan!"

Kouki benar-benar tersanjung, sungguh. Walaupun dia tahu suaminya ini selalu melakukan hal yang melampaui benaknya (Akashi Seijuurou tidak terikat dengan peraturan dunia ini, Kouki baru ingat), dia tidak menyangka Seijuurou akan langsung datang beberapa jam setelah dia menyampaikan berita bahagia itu dan langsung memasakkan makanan yang cukup untuk pesta yang di hadiri banyak orang.

Oleh karena itu Kouki memutuskan untuk mengundang teman-temannya dan Seijuurou, yang memutuskan untuk mengadakan pesta taman dadakan. Satsuki dan Daiki datang paling cepat, berhubung rumah mereka yang paling dekat. Kemudian di susul dengan Shintarou—yang sekarang menjabat menjadi dokter—dan pasangannya, Takao Kazunari, yang tidak malu-malu menunjukkan hubungan dekatnya dengan sang dokter, mengetahui kalau orang-orang di sana juga tidak masalah dengan hubungan sesama jenis kelamin. Pasangan Kise Ryouta dan Tetsuna, Kagami Taiga yang istrinya tidak bisa datang karena masih di Amerika, dan pasangan Hyuuga Junpei dan Riko (mantan kapten klub basket Seirin dan pelatihnya), yang datang terakhir. Sayang sekali Murasakibara tidak dapat datang karena jarak antara Kyoto dan Akita cukup jauh.

"Aku sudah dengar beritanya, Kouki-_san_." Wanita berambut biru cerah, Tetsuna, tersenyum pelan. Andai saja Ryouta tidak menempel di sisinya, mungkin Satsuki dan Kouki yang tenggelam dalam pembicaraan tentang menjadi ibu dengan Riko (yang sudah memiliki dua orang anak) akan langsung terlonjak kaget, "Selamat ya. Aku sungguh bahagia atas kalian berdua."

Walaupun di ucapkan dengan wajah dan nada yang datar, Kouki bisa mendengar setitik kesungguhan dalam suara Tetsuna. Itu cukup untuk membuat Kouki memeluk wanita yang lebih kecil.

Seijuurou menyaksikan adegan kecil itu dengan senyum kecil, menyaksikan bagaimana bahagianya istri tercintanya terlihat bahagia di antara teman-temannya, sebelum terperanjat ketika sebuah lengan terlingkar di lehernya.

"Heei, Seijuurou!" Nada ceria Kazunari terdengar tepat di sebelah telinganya, membuat telinganya terasa berdengung. "Selamat ya! Kurasa kau memperlakukan istrimu dengan baik!"

Sambil menggerutu, Seijuurou menyingkirkan tangan Kazunari dari bahunya. "Tentu saja, Kazunari. Aku tidak akan membuat Kouki sedih." Karena Seijuurou sudah bersumpah, sejak dia menggenggam tangan Kouki dua tahun lalu sebagai kekasihnya, dia bersumpah akan selalu membuat Kouki bahagia hingga ajal memisahkan mereka.

Shintarou kemudian menghampiri mereka, tatapannya serius. Sungguh tidak cocok dengan suasana pesta perayaan yang meriah ini. "Akashi. Kau tidak memberi tahunya tentang istrimu, bukan?"

Kazunari yang masih di sebelah Seijuurou terlihat kaget, sementara Seijuurou terlihat seperti telah di ingatkan tentang sesuatu yang tidak menyenangkan. "Belum." Dia menjawab jujur, pandangannya kembali terarah kepada Kouki. "...Kurasa dia sudah tahu. Kouki bukan orang bodoh."

Laki-laki berambut hijau itu mendesah, kemudian membetulkan kacamatanya dengan jari yang terbalut dengan perban. "Dia datang padaku untuk melakukan check-up kemarin." Shintarou memulai. "Sungguh lucu, berhubung beberapa menit sebelumnya Furihata—ah, maaf, Kouki-san—datang untuk check up juga." Sang dokter menggeleng sambil mendesah pelan.

"Takdir bekerja dengan cara yang aneh, bukan begitu?"

Entah siapa yang mengatakan itu. Mungkin Shintarou, dengan slogan biasanya, 'Manusia berusaha, Tuhan memutuskan'. Mungkin Seijuurou, yang memutuskan kalau takdir memang bekerja sama dengan ayahnya untuk menghancurkan hidupnya. Heh, siapapun itu, Seijuurou hanya bisa mengangguk setuju.

.

.

.

Seijuurou lebih menghabiskan waktu untuk menemani Kouki di masa mengandungnya, berhasil memberikan apapun yang di inginkan Kouki dalam masa mengidam dan bertahan ketika mood swing habis-habisan (baru Seijuurou sadari kalau dia sering seperti ini dulu pada Kouki, dia langsung tertawa kecil).

Tentu saja, meskipun Seijuurou tidak menyukai wanita itu, dia tidak lupa memperhatikan dan memberi dukungan sebisanya untuk membahagiakan ayahnya.

"Mengurus dua keluarga itu pusing." Laki-laki berambut merah itu mengakui pada Shintarou, yang entah sejak kapan mulai ia anggap sebagai psikiaternya sendiri.

Shintarou mengangkat bahu. "Kalau begitu berhentilah, Akashi."

Mendengar jawaban yang di ucapkan dengan enteng itu membuat kepala Seijuurou makin penat. "Tidak semudah itu." Dia mendesah. "Aku tahu aku akan di tendang dari posisi sebagai CEO jika memilih Kouki. Tapi aku tidak mencintai wanita itu, Shintarou."

_Belum lagi sikap Perusahaan Akashi terhadap Kouki jika aku meninggalkan perusahaan hanya untuknya._

Laki-laki berambut hijau itu menatap sahabat SMP-nya dengan kasihan. Akashi tidak pernah terlihat se rapuh ini; dia lebih sering menyembunyikan sifat lembut dan rapuhnya di balik topeng yang tidak menunjukkan emosi apapun. Tekanan-tekanan di sekelilingnya pasti sudah menghancurkan Akashi, dan diri laki-laki itu.

"Akashi, kau harus memilih." Akhirnya Shintarou berkata, suaranya tidak menyisakan tempat untuk berdebat lebih jauh. "Kau tidak bisa hidup seperti ini terus. Siapakah yang akan kau pilih; jabatanmu atau Kouki-_san_?"

Shintarou sudah tahu jawaban yang akan di berikan Akashi. Sudah pasti dia akan memilih Akashi Kouki, orang yang Akashi akui sebagai cinta pertama dan cinta terakhirnya. Dia juga tahu kalau Kouki-_san_ lah yang telah mengubah Akashi, sedikit demi sedikit mengikis topeng keras yang ia tunjukkan kepada dunia dan mengembalikan senyum yang selalu menghiasi wajahnya ketika mereka memenangkan pertandingan basket.

"Aku tidak tahu, Shintarou." Justru gumaman berat dari Seijuurou membuat sang dokter terkejut. "_Aku tidak tahu lagi_..."

.

.

.

Hingga pada suatu malam, ketika janin dalam kandungan Kouki (dan wanita itu) mencapai usia tujuh bulan. Pening di kepalanya semakin menjadi-jadi mengingat waktu kemunculan dua bayi yang semakin lama semakin mendekat.

Seijuurou mendesah. Tangannya melingkar di pinggang Kouki yang terlelap di sisinya sambil menatap bintang yang bertaburan di langit malam. Entah mengapa Kouki ingin melihat bintang bersama Seijuurou—sesuatu yang mereka tidak lama lakukan, katanya—dan langsung terlelap setelah beberapa menit menghabiskan waktu dalam ketenangan yang menyenangkan.

Laki-laki itu menatap perut Kouki yang membesar, sesekali meletakkan tangannya di atas perut Kouki, dan tertawa geli ketika merasakan tendangan pelan dari dalam perut wanita itu.

"Sei,"

Yang di panggil mendongak, menemukan Kouki tengah memandangnya dengan wajah mengantuk.

"Ada apa, Kouki?" Jawaban lembut meluncur dengan lancar dari bibir Seijuurou.

"Setelah semua ini berlalu," Kouki tiba-tiba menelan ludah, suaranya terdengar dengan jelas di telinga Seijuurou. "...Apakah kita bisa bersama lagi? Bertiga?"

Bertiga?

Seijuurou mengerti maksud Kouki. Bertiga; hanya Seijuurou, Kouki, dan bayi yang ada dalam kandungan Kouki. Tidak ada Perusahaan Akashi. Tidak ada ayahnya. Tidak ada wanita itu. Hanya bertiga, sebagai sebuah keluarga.

Tidak mendapat jawaban dari Seijuurou, Kouki melanjutkan, "...Kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau istrimu juga sedang... hamil?"

Pandangan Seijuurou jatuh ke tanah, enggan melihat wajah sedih Kouki—wajah yang tidak ingin ia lihat dan bersumpah akan hapus dari wajah manis wanita itu. Padahal dia sudah bersumpah untuk tidak membiarkan Kouki sedih lagi. Dan sekarang? Dia lah yang membawa kesedihan dalam wanita itu.

Kemudian dia melakukan hal yang sama seperti dua tahun lalu—dia langsung menarik Kouki dalam pelukannya, berhati-hati supaya bayinya tidak terjepit di antara keduanya.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja, Kouki." Dia berbisik, mengelus rambut cokelat panjang Kouki dengan lembut. "Aku akan selalu bersamamu. Kita bertiga."

Dia akan meninggalkan semuanya; perusahaannya, kekayaannya, namanya. Hanya untuk seorang Akashi Kouki dan anaknya. Walaupun dia harus merangkak di tanah, dia bersumpah akan membuat kehidupan baru yang bahagia dengan mereka berdua.

Baginya, sebuah dunia dengan mereka bertiga di dalamnya sudah sempurna. Dan dia tidak akan membiarkan apapun menghancurkan dunia sempurnanya.

.

.

.

"Akashi-_kun_! Kou-_chan_...! Kou-_chan_...!"

"Tuan Akashi! Nona sudah hendak melahirkan...!"

Oh tuhan. Kenapa bisa seperti ini?

Seijuurou duduk di dalam mobil hitam mahal itu, memerintahkan pelayan yang menelponnya terakhir untuk membawa istrinya ke rumah sakit yang sama dengan Kouki supaya dia bisa melihat kedua wanita itu lebih mudah. Dan sekarang, dia memerintahkan supir pribadinya untuk mengemudi lebih cepat, bahkan sempat mengancam supir itu dengan gunting merah, yang hanya bisa menurut dan mengemudi dengan panik.

Setelah beberapa menit perjalanan—yang terasa seperti satu abad bagi Seijuurou—mereka akhirnya sampai di rumah sakit yang disebutkan oleh Satsuki. Dia membuka pintu mobil tanpa menunggu supirnya, kemudian langsung berlari menuju ruangan tempat Kouki berada. Tanpa meminta izin, dia memasuki ruangan bercat putih dan berisi dengan orang-orang yang berpakaian putih, kini menatapnya dengan kaget.

Dia mendengar suara Shintarou, memanggilnya dan menyuruhnya keluar, yang akhirnya tidak di indahkan oleh Seijuurou yang langsung berada di sisi istrinya, menggenggam tangan Kouki dengan erat.

"Kouki, aku disini, oke?" Seijuurou berbisik. Dan seolah dapat mendengar bisikan Seijuurou, Kouki menoleh. Tatapannya lemah, kesakitan, namun terlihat senang begitu melihat wajah Seijuurou.

Terdengar suara suster yang terus meminta Kouki untuk meneruskan, kemudian erangan kesakitan dari Kouki. Jeritan itu membuat hati Seijuurou semakin miris.

Dia tidak pernah merasa selemah ini.

Dia hanya bisa menyaksikan Kouki, tersiksa oleh rasa sakit yang luar biasa dengan wajah yang ternodai oleh air mata, dan tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain membiarkan Kouki menggenggam tangannya dengan genggaman yang meremukkan.

Membisikkan dukungan.

Jeritan kesakitan.

Semua suara yang tidak ingin Seijuurou dengar terus terulang seperti radio yang rusak.

Dan setelah waktu yang terasa seperti selamanya, genggaman Kouki melemas, kemudian seorang suster yang sejak tadi membantu Kouki berjalan ke sisinya, menggendong seorang bayi mungil dengan senyum lebar.

"Akashi-san, selamat! Anakmu adalah seorang anak perempuan!"

Seluruh beban dalam hati Seijuurou seolah terlepas ketika melihat bayi yang berkulit merah yang di dekap oleh suster itu. Teriakan bayinya yang baru lahir itu bahkan tidak membuatnya kesal, justru membuatnya begitu bahagia hingga air matanya mengalir.

"Kouki, kau mendengarnya?" Seijuurou menggenggam tangan Kouki yang lemas. "Anak kita perempuan, Kouki..."

Wanita yang terbaring di atas kasur itu membuka matanya. Lelah jelas tertulis di seluruh wajahnya. Dia mengangguk lemah, kemudian matanya terpaku pada suster yang kini sudah membelakanginya dan berjalan menjauh.

"Menurutmu, bagaimana anak kita nanti, Kouki?" Seijuurou tersenyum lembut, menghapus setitik air mata yang meluncur di pipi Kouki. "...Hei, Kouki. Bagaimana kalau kita pindah ke tempat lain nanti? Sebuah tempat yang jauh dan hanya di kelilingi taman bunga yang kita tanam sendiri. Bukankah itu impianmu?"

Kouki mengangguk lemah. Kemudian—

Dia berbisik.

Mata Seijuurou melebar ketika mendengar bisikan Kouki. Dia menggenggam tangan yang mulai kehilangan energinya dengan keras, seolah berusaha menahan kehangatan yang mulai meninggalkan istrinya—

"—_Cepat—"_

"—_Bertahanlah—"_

"—_Nyonya Akashi—"_

"—_Midorima-_sensei_—"_

Semua suara mulai bermunculan. Potongan demi potongan. Pikirannya mulai tenggelam dalam jeritan panik para suster dan teriakan Seijuurou sendiri.

Dan di ruangan yang ribut itu, Kouki sama sekali tidak kesulitan untuk menutup matanya dan—

.

.

.

"Kami melakukan semua yang kami bisa, Tuan Akashi."

Adalah suara kelam Midorima yang menyambutnya dan bunyi panjang dan datar yang menggema dalam ruangan yang dingin.

.

.

.

Seijuurou menatap bayi yang ada di dekapan wanita itu. Bayi yang terlahir dari rahim Kouki. Bayi yang menjadi penghubung terakhir antara dia dan wanita yang dicintainya, kini terkotori oleh bau wanita itu.

Ah, bukankah barusan dia menanyakan nama? Entahlah. Dia dan Kouki belum memutuskan nama untuknya, bukan?

—_Kita akan selalu bersama bukan, Seijuurou?_—

Bayi berambut cokelat itu masih tertidur pulas.

—_hanya kita bertiga; aku, kau, dan anak kita bertiga_—

Mata anak itu terbuka. Mata cokelatnya yang lebar kemudian bertemu dengan Seijuurou.

—_Tentu saja. Kita akan selalu bersama_—

"Akashi Kouki."

_._

_._

_._

"_Seijuurou, rawat anak kita baik-baik ya?"_

_._

_._

_._

_Saat itulah dunia yang kecil namun sempurna milik Akashi Seijuurou hancur berkeping-keping._

_._

_._

_._

**End**.

* * *

**_[1] Oute: Skak dalam permainan shogi._**


	2. Her

**sebelumnya saya bilang pertama nulis pov nya OC... ini dia _(:'3/ sekalian sama sedikit bagiannya Kouki, yang terinspirasi dari umineko _(:'3/ #digunting**

**warning: OC-centric, OC nggak punya nama, father-daughter incest, OOC, dll**

**i don't own kuroko no basuke c:**

* * *

Dia adalah seorang Hazuki, keluarga yang memiliki perusahaan elektronik terbesar kedua di Jepang setelah keluarga Akashi. Walaupun nomor dua, dia sudah bangga sebagai salah satu anggota Hazuki. Dia tahu tentang usaha ayahnya dalam mengembangkan usaha ini dari awal; ayahnya selalu memerintahkannya untuk berada di sisinya untuk belajar supaya dia bisa menjadi penerus selanjutnya dari perusahaan keluarganya walaupun dia memiliki dua orang kakak yang, menurutnya, lebih pintar daripada dirinya. Oleh karena itu dia tahu kalau ayahnya, bisa dibilang, seorang jenius dalam hal ini.

Hanya saja hal itu tidak bertahan lama. Keinginan ayahnya supaya dia yang mewariskan kepemilikan perusahaan harus kandas ketika ayahnya terkena penyakit dan diharuskan turun dari jabatannya sebagai CEO, dan itu terjadi ketika dia masih ditengah dia menduduki bangku perguruan tinggi sehingga dia tidak bisa mengambil alih posisi ayahnya seperti yang ayahnya inginkan. Dengan berat hati, posisi CEO-pun pindah ke tangan kakak pertamanya.

Dia tidak menyesalinya sedikitpun. Dia tahu kakak-kakaknya adalah orang yang berbakat dalam bidang mereka masing-masing. Dia tahu kakaknya pasti bisa menjadi penerus yang baik dan mampu membuat perusahaan Hazuki makin maju daripada sebelumnya.

Namun, untuk kali ini, dugaannya salah.

Kakaknya, tidak seperti dia yang diberikan pelajaran langsung dari ayahnya, tidak mampu memimpin perusahaan dengan baik. Justru sebaliknya, ketidak mampuan kakaknya justru membuat perusahaan Hazuki berada di ambang keterpurukan dengan hutang yang besar menimpa mereka.

Dan dengan berat hati, perusahaan Hazuki akhirnya meminjam uang yang jumlahnya sangat besar pada perusahaan yang selama ini di akui sebagai saingan utama; Akashi.

Dia pikir cerita ini akan berakhir di sini. Tidak, cerita ini terus berlanjut, seolah hidupnya memang ditakdirkan untuk mempermalukannya sepanjang hidupnya.

.

.

.

"Kau akan dijodohkan dengan anak sulung keluarga Akashi."

Dia menatap kakak tertuanya sambil mengerjap sekali, sebelum kenyataan akhirnya menerpanya.

"T-Tunggu, a-apa maksudnya, kakak?!"

Dia hanya seorang gadis pada umumnya; masing ingin memiliki kebebasan dalam memilih pasangan seumur hidupnya. Lagipula dia sudah memiliki seorang pacar, dan mereka juga sudah berjanji akan menikah ketika sudah selesai kuliah nanti. Tentu saja dia tidak bisa menerima keputusan kakaknya yang tiba-tiba itu.

"Kita tidak bisa melakukan apapun." Kakaknya menggumam, kemudian memeluk tubuhnya yang—dia sendiri tidak sadari—gemetaran. "...Maafkan kakakmu, tapi ini demi keluarga Hazuki..."

Demi keluarga Hazuki. Kata-kata itu terngiang dalam benaknya, dan dia hanya bisa mengangguk, mengabaikan air mata yang sudah mengalir di pipinya.

.

.

.

Hari pernikahan yang sudah direncanakan telah tiba. Sebelumnya dia belum pernah bertemu dengannya, tapi dia sudah sering mendengar nama penerus dari keluarga Akashi itu; Akashi Seijuurou. Dia mendengar kalau Seijuurou adalah orang yang sempurna dalam segala aspek, pernah menjadi ketua tim basket di SMP prestigi Teikou dan memimpin sekolah itu menjadi pemenang selama tiga tahun berturut-turut, kemudian tiga tahun penuh menjadi kapten SMA Rakuzan di Kyoto.

Dia baru pertama kali bertemu dengannya di upacara pernikahan mereka. Seperti dugaannya, Seijuurou tidak terlihat begitu senang dengan pernikahan ini, sama sepertinya. Bahkan ketika mereka bertukar cincin dan bertukar ciuman, dia tahu kalau Seijuurou tidak pernah sedikitpun memandangnya. Bahkan ketika mereka menghabiskan malam bersama, dia tahu kalau Seijuurou hanya melakukan ini sebagai sebuah rutinitas; suasana di sekitar mereka begitu dingin dan kaku, dan Seijuurou, sekali lagi, tidak pernah memandang matanya langsung.

Seolah dia melihat seseorang yang lain dalam dirinya.

.

.

.

Dia diharuskan untuk pindah dari rumah keluarga Hazuki dan tinggal bersama dengan Seijuurou sebagai 'Nyonya Akashi', merubah semua sikapnya menjadi seorang yang cocok untuk menyandang nama Akashi.

Mereka memang tinggal dalam satu rumah, namun dia selalu merasa Seijuurou berusaha untuk menghindar darinya.

Seijuurou selalu pulang malam, hal itu bisa dia terima sebagai alasan. Namun selalu menolaknya ketika ia ingin masuk ke dalam ruang kerja, atau selalu ada urusan dan diharuskan untuk pulang setelah beberapa hari, atau selalu pulang larut dan bangun sangat pagi, atau hanya menjawab seadanya ketika dia berusaha mendekati Seijuurou...

Suatu ketika dia tengah berjalan menuju ruang makan, dia menemukan orang yang seharusnya menjadi suaminya tengah berjalan menuju ruang kerjanya dengan ponsel tertempel di telinganya. Saat itulah pertama kali dia melihatnya tersenyum—dan saat itu pula dia baru menyadari kalau senyum itu tidak pernah ditunjukkan padanya.

Setelah Seijuurou selesai menelpon—dengan siapapun itu—dia langsung menghampirinya dan mengajaknya untuk ikut makan malam dengannya.

Senyum bahagia Seijuurou langsung menghilang sekejap, kemudian dia langsung menjawab dengan nada dingin, "...Aku ada urusan. Aku akan pergi setelah ini." dan langsung pergi ke dalam kantornya, menutup pintu kayu dengan kasar tepat di depan wajahnya.

.

.

.

Dia mendengar desas-desus di antara kalangan pelayan kalau Seijuurou memiliki seorang istri lain.

Tentu saja, sebagai seorang Akashi—walaupun terpaksa—dia memiliki kewajiban untuk menjaga nama baik suaminya sebagai seorang CEO, menyatakan kalau seorang Akashi bukanlah orang rendahan yang akan menduakan istri yang sah dibawah hukum, walaupun mereka berdua tahu kalau mereka sama-sama terpaksa menikah.

Tidak, dia tahu jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya, Seijuurou memang menduakannya. Alasannya untuk terus pergi dari rumah pasti untuk menjauh darinya dan bertemu dengan orang yang benar-benar dia cintai.

Dia buru-buru membuang pikiran itu dari benaknya. Dia adalah seorang Akashi, dan sebagai seorang Akashi bukanlah hal yang baik untuk meragukan Seijuurou.

Karena, dia ingat saran dari kakak-kakaknya, "Keluarga Akashi selalu benar, maka janganlah sekali-kali kau meragukan mereka."

.

.

.

Sambil memeluk sebuah amplop putih, dia memberanikan diri untuk memasuki ruang kerja Seijuurou—ironisnya, ini adalah pertama kalinya dia memasuki ruangan yang, bisa dibilang, paling pribadi milik suaminya sendiri.

Yang pertama kali ia lihat adalah senyum Seijuurou, seolah telah terjadi sesuatu yang bagus padanya. Kemudian berganti dengan ekspresi kesal, seperti yang selalu dia terima dari orang yang disebut sebagai suaminya sendiri.

Tanpa mengatakan apapun, dia meletakkan amplop putih itu di antara tumpukkan kertas-kertas milik Seijuurou. Dan ketika laki-laki itu membukanya, dia langsung berkata, "Akashi-_san_..." aneh sekali dia memanggil suaminya sendiri dengan nama belakangnya. "...Aku hamil."

Wajah laki-laki itu membeku. Matanya terus memeriksa kertas yang ada dalam amplop putih itu, seolah berusaha mencari kesalahan dalam pemeriksaannya.

Dia sudah meminta tolong pada dokter Midorima Shintarou, dokter yang sangat dekat dengan Seijuurou. Dia tahu dokter itu tidak akan berani berbohong padanya maupun Shintarou. Dan, untuk pertama kalinya, dia merasa menang menghadapi Seijuurou.

Setelah beberapa menit Seijuurou belum memberikan tanggapan, akhirnya dia memberanikan dirinya untuk menyadarkan laki-laki itu dari lamunannya. Langkah yang salah, sepertinya, karena yang diterimanya adalah tatapan tajam dari sepasang mata heterokrom. Namun kali ini, dia memberanikan dirinya untuk melawan emperor yang absolut itu, "B-Bagaimana, Akashi-_san_? B-bukankah aku berhasil memberikan keturunan yang pantas untuk keluarga Akashi?"

Jawaban Seijuurou tepat seperti dugaannya; sekarang dia terlihat seperti orang yang sangat tertekan, dan itu tidak membuatnya merasa lebih baik.

"Apa itu yang ingin kau katakan?" Suara Seijuurou terdengar begitu dingin, lebih dingin daripada biasanya, malah. "Tolong keluar dari ruanganku. Aku sedang sibuk sekarang."

Dia tahu ini adalah kesempatan emasnya untuk membuktikan kalau dia adalah orang yang pantas di matanya, namun memutuskan untuk tidak memaksakan keberuntungannya. Dia tahu dia telah menentang Seijuurou sekali. Kalau lebih, dia tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi padanya. Maka langsung saja dia keluar dari ruangan Seijuurou.

Oh, andai saja dia tidak tinggal di depan ruangan itu lebih lama, pasti dia tidak akan melihat senyum hangat itu. Senyum hangat yang tidak pernah ia lihat, dan tidak akan pernah terarah padanya.

Seijuurou tidak kembali ke rumah selama seminggu setelah itu.

.

.

.

Seijuurou, seperti layaknya suami lain, masih mau mengurusnya yang tengah berada di masa kehamilan. Dia memberikan apapun yang ia butuhkan. Semua, kecuali waktu.

Laki-laki itu nyaris tidak pernah berada di sisinya, hanya berbicara beberapa patah kata melalui telepon rumah, dan mengirimkan segala kebutuhannya melalui pelayan.

Dia hanya memandang Seijuurou melalui jendela rumahnya, yang kini mengendarai mobil mahalnya dengan sebuah senyum, kemudian menghilang di ujung jalan.

.

.

.

Bahkan di hari dia melahirkan janin dalam tubuhnya, Seijuurou tidak berada di sisinya, dan dia, menghadapi situasi antara hidup dan mati dirinya dengan calon anaknya, hanya bisa menangisi nasib sedihnya seorang diri.

.

.

.

Perlahan dia membuka matanya, mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang masih bisa melihat hari esok, dan menyadari kalau Seijuurou sudah berada di sisi kasurnya, mendekap seorang bayi yang diselimuti oleh selimut merah muda dengan senyum hangat.

"...Akashi-_san_..."

Senyum Seijuurou menghilang ketika menatap wajahnya—tentu saja, seharusnya dia sudah tahu—namun kali ini dia memutuskan untuk mengabaikannya. "Bayi itu... aku ingin melihatnya."

Seijuurou menatapnya kosong, kemudian ke arah bayi yang ia dekap, seolah tidak merelakan anaknya sendiri berada dalam dekapan ibunya sendiri.

Kenapa...?

Dengan berat hati, Seijuurou menyerahkan bayi tersebut dengan hati-hati, menciptakan hanya sedikit sentuhan di antara kulit mereka, hingga bayi itu sampai dalam pelukannya.

Kenapa bayi itu tidak terasa seperti miliknya...?

"Akashi-san... sudah memikirkan nama untuknya?"

Dia memperhatikan bayi itu baik-baik; dia memiliki sedikit rambut berwarna cokelat, sama seperti dirinya dan memiliki kulit yang sama dengan Seijuurou.

"...Ah..."

Dia mendongak, mendapati mata Seijuurou mulai memerah ketika mata cokelat anak itu terbuka.

"Akashi Kouki."

.

.

.

Hidupnya berubah setelah kehadiran Kouki di tengah keluarga Akashi.

Seijuurou lebih sering berada di rumah, di sisinya, dan lebih sering mengobrol dengannya, membicarakan tentang Kouki. Kemudian bersama dengan Kouki, layaknya ayah yang normal bersama dengan keluarganya.

Dia akhirnya merasakan bagaimana rasanya memiliki keluarga yang sesungguhnya.

.

.

.

Ketika Kouki menginjak usia empat tahun, Seijuurou menyatakan padanya kalau Kouki akan menjadi penerus keluarga Akashi.

Tentu saja, sebagai seorang ibu, dia tidak bisa menerima keputusan kejam yang ditimpakan pada anak yang masih sangat belia itu. Namun Akashi hanya memandangnya dengan tatapan dingin yang sama seperti ketika Kouki belum lahir dan berkata, "...Kau berani menentangku, orang rendahan?"

Dia hanya bisa menangis di kamarnya seorang diri.

.

.

.

Ketika Kouki menginjak usia enam tahun, Seijuurou melarangnya untuk ikut belajar di sekolah umum dan memberikan pendidikan privat untuknya.

Seijuurou juga menolak semua saran guru-guru kelas atas yang ia sarankan, namun memilih menyewa teman-teman dekat Seijuurou; wanita bernama Kise Tetsuna dan Aomine Satsuki sebagai penjaga sekaligus guru Kouki.

Dan dia memiliki perasaan kalau dua wanita itu juga menjaga Kouki darinya.

.

.

.

Ketika Kouki menginjak usia dua belas tahun, sikap posesif Seijuurou terhadap Kouki semakin berkembang, bahkan mulai di luar kendali.

Kouki dilarang untuk berbicara dengannya, dilarang untuk bertatap muka dengan pelayan lain, hanya diperbolehkan untuk mengobrol dengan Tetsuna, Satsuki, dan Seijuurou, dan hanya diperbolehkan untuk berada dalam ruang kerja Seijuurou.

Pernah sekali Kouki berhasil melarikan diri dari ruang kerja ayahnya dan bersembunyi dalam kamarnya. Di sana, dia menumpahkan segala perasaan yang ditimbun selama dua belas tahun padanya.

"...Ayah tidak pernah memandangku sebagai Kouki,"

"...Ketika ayah memanggil namaku, aku merasa dia bukan memanggilku, tapi orang lain,"

"...Ayah selalu menginginkanku untuk tidak memanggilnya 'ayah', tapi 'Sei'."

Wajah sedih anaknya kemudian terbakar abadi dalam ingatannya.

"Aku ini... Akashi Kouki, bukan? Anak ayah dan ibu...?"

.

.

.

Ketika Kouki menginjak usia delapan belas tahun, Kouki melarikan diri dari rumah.

Seijuurou, tidak seperti dugaannya, tidak terlihat panik sama sekali. Dia pernah menanyakannya pada Seijuurou—yang kini sudah mulai termakan usia, sama sepertinya—yang hanya tersenyum lebar.

"Kouki tidak akan bisa lari dariku."

Dan akhirnya dia tahu satu hal.

"Karena aku sudah berjanji akan selalu bersamanya."

Seijuurou memang tidak pernah melihat Kouki sebagai anaknya.

.

.

.

Terkadang dia menanyakan sebuah pertanyaan pada dirinya sendiri, apakah hidupnya memang berarti sebagai hiburan takdir yang kebosanan?

Kemudian dia teringat akan Kouki. Dia belum melihatnya lagi setelah itu, gadis malang itu pasti sudah berada di tangan Seijuurou sekarang, tersembunyi, sama seperti wanita yang pernah Seijuurou cintai.

Dia menyayangi Kouki, dia sudah menganggap Kouki sebagai anaknya sendiri. Namun ia tahu, Kouki bukanlah anak yang lahir dari rahimnya. Sejak pertama kali dia menyentuh Kouki dan melihat tatapan Seijuurou, dia tahu kalau dia memang bukanlah orang yang pantas untuk menimang Kouki dalam pelukannya.

Dia tertawa miris, bahkan hingga akhir hayatnya ini, takdir masih bisa menertawakannya seperti ini.

Setidaknya jika dia mati, maka takdir tidak akan bisa mempermainkannya lagi, bukan?

Maka dengan senang hati, dia menutup matanya.

.

.

.

Bahkan hingga akhir, Seijuurou tidak pernah benar-benar melihatnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**End.**


End file.
